FIFTY SHADES OF LIES, DECEPTION, HUMILIATION AND LOVE
by Melly771
Summary: Anastasia Steele. Who would imagine that after all she had to go through and live in that city she'd return as a successful editor, knowing the editorial subject and an extensive experience in editorial management, adviser editions with her own portfolio writer who only accept the management of their manuscripts if it was Anastasia herself
1. Chapter 1

**FIFTY SHADES OF LIES, DECEPTION, HUMILIATION AND LOVE**

By Melly B.

Translation: Alicecarolina11

 _Disclaimer_ : _Most of the characters belong to the excellent writer E. , there are new character that created by myself._

 _I would appreciate everything good or bad you can tell me, English is not my moher language._

 _I hope you like this story… Enjoy!_

CHAPTER I

New York, She couldn't stop thinking about the same thing over and over again, looking through the floor to ceiling window of her loft she thinks about so many things, like weather, trying to keep away other thoughts, but the weather was unbearable and reminded her a lot the climate in Seattle, although it was colder here, every time she wanted to think about something else she returned to think the same thing, even when she tried not to think about it, returned to her mind over and over the same, "her boss phone call".

Since her boss Mr. Cedex call her and made her a proposal that she did not expected, thanks to the excellent job she had done in the publishing where with great effort, she manages to ascend to a very well paid position in one of the best publishings in the United States, but that wasn't all, she also felt like between the wall and the sword, she was in a dilemma, she knew that the Random House Publishing door always would be open for her, but her boss is personal friend with Ross, GEH's COO, Ross had met with him weeks earlier and asked for help, she'd asked him to be sent a consultant or an editor with an excellent knowledge in the subject and if possible totally trustworthy. Ross had turned to her friend due to the disaster that was happening at Grey Independent Publishing, that was Arthur Cedex had been informed her and she couldn't believe it, Mr. Cedex was going to call her and she had to meet and talk directly with Ross and had to go to Seattle to evaluate the publishing company and that was not to her liking at all. That's why she was so thoughtful, and there she was, not giving credit to what they asked for, simple and insignificant …

Anastasia Steele.

Who would imagine that after all she had to go through and live in that city she'd return as a successful editor, knowing the editorial subject and an extensive experience in editorial management, adviser editions with her own portfolio writer who only accept the management of their manuscripts if it was Anastasia herself who take their accounts, who make the corrections, gave the approval or just unceremoniously told them to rewrite the manuscript. But now returns not only with a position in Grey Independent Publishing, but as a Chief Editors. At the moment, the company that brought her so much suffering, that somehow destroy her or take her down that dark path, the very same company was experiencing a financial disaster, many of the writers and alternate editors were retiring because of the poor treatment the chiefs and editors who ran the company were giving, after Jerry Roach resignation due to health problems, Rebecca Thompson has taken his place making GIP change drastically, employees were treated poorly and many had resigned, instead, Rebecca hired staff with no experience. When megalomaniac Mr. Grey realized that editors had retired drastically it was too late to find skilled staff. Well, that's what Ross had told her when she visited her in the office, but now she must think professionally and not think about…

Good Morning sweetie -he said taking her by the waist and kissing her temple- what happens to my girl who is so thoughtful? – tenderly he kissed her and led her to the couch. Ana hugged him possessively claiming his kiss.

Honey, when did you arrive? –responding to his kiss, Ana sat on his lap attentive to the pampering he gave her.

Just a couple of hours ago –putting a finger on her lips, before Ana could answer- I know you wanted to go for me to the airport but I couldn't wait, all I did was come straight here, I just wanted to get home. –Ana gave him one of her best smiles.

So, I'll run you a relaxing bath and some food –giving him another kiss and stroking his face she went up and was dragged back to the couch.

All I want now is your touch, I want to make love to you, sleep in you, Ana, is all I want, you know I must take advantadge of these moments with you, yes, know… Ana did not let him finish, she got up and pulled him into her body led him to their bedroom and they gave free reing to their bodies and their most intimate needs.

To Be Continue…


	2. Chapter 2

**FIFTY SHADES OF LIES, DECEPTION, HUMILIATION AND LOVE**

 **By Melly B.**

 **Translation Alicecarolina11**

DISCLAIMER: Most of the characters belong to the excellent writer E.L James, there are new characters that created are by myself. I would appreciate everything good or bad you can tell me. ENGLISH IS NOT MY MOTHER LANGUAGE.

I want to apologize for the delay I'm still on holidays.

Thank you for your kind reviews.

I hope you like this chapter... Enjoy!

Dedicated to **"Les Submissive"**

 **CHAPTER II**

 **Previously**

Good Morning sweetie -he said taking her by the waist and kissing her temple- what happens to my girl who is so thoughtful? – Tenderly he kissed her and led her to the couch. Ana hugged him possessively claiming his kiss.

-¿Honey, when did you arrive? –responding to his kiss, Ana sat on his lap attentive to the pampering he gave her.

-Just a couple of hours ago –putting a finger on her lips, before Ana could answer- I know you wanted to go for me to the airport but I couldn't wait, all I did was come straight here, I just wanted to get home. –Ana gave him one of her best smiles.

-So, I'll run you a relaxing bath and some food –giving him another kiss and stroking his face she went up and was dragged back to the couch.

-All I want now is your touch, I want to make love to you, sleep in you, Ana, is all I want, you know I must take advantage of these moments with you, yes, know… Ana did not let him finish, she got up and pulled him into her body led him to their bedroom and they gave free reign to their bodies and their most intimate needs.  
.

 **Two weeks later...**

"Ana, honey, all is set. Did you pack everything you need?" He was a little impatient, they had to travel to Seattle and be out of New York for a few weeks, they've to take a lot of things so it was better to be forewarned.

"Please sweetie calm down, everything is fine. Where is Madisson?" Ana told him trying to balance his nerves. "Did you make the reservations? I want to get straight to the hotel and tomorrow resolve everything about the penthouse in Bellevue" said Ana.

"Everything is done, don't worry about it, Madisson is with Tiff, she said they'd come in a while" He said in a reassuring tone. "Besides, the penthouse will have to wait, I want it finished before we move, I'll hire a staff to do the job" He said hugging Ana giving her the calms she needs.

Four hours later they were on board of the plane.

 **Anastasia POV**

I swore to myself that l would never returned to Seattle after all I lived, Andhere I am, almost three years later willing to help my boss Arthur Cedex, I owe him so much, he was the person who gave me a job without many references when I needed it the most. I started as an assistant in the office preparing coffee, photocopying, distributing correspondence, buying food for the bosses, slowly, step by step I was climbing until I got he job of my dreams. I still cannot believe that I met Ross and Gwen a few weeks ago.

Ross was totally amazed when she saw me, I'm not longer the same skinny girl I used to be, despite everything that happened I change, my body is more toned, my hair is shorter, perfect make-up as I learned from the famous model and misses make-up artist, what was his name?, I met him through Tiffany, I can't remember, anyway, thanks God Ross didn't bring up what happened and not to mention people I don't want to know about .

"ladies and gentlemen will be landing in a few minutes in Sea-Tac Airport, please fasten your seat belts and put your seats upright , thank you" the captain's voice took me out of my reverie, I turn aside and saw my companion asleep.

"Sweetie, wake up! You must fasten your seat belt" I said him while spreading kisses all over his face.

"Five minutes, please" He told me and went back to sleep.

"Bradley, I you don't wake up immediately and fasten your seat belt you would be grounded at least for a week, no baths, no cuddling, no nothing" I told him whispering in his ear so nobody else could hear, Brad suddenly opened his eyes and fastened his seat belt.

"Do not even think to punish me again, you already know that we have very few moments" He said in a very serious tone "Besides, they haven't turn on the ligth" He always feels uncomfortable when we talk about sex or when the subject comes up.

"Ana, are you a hundred percent sure about what we're doing? I mean, I know you're more than capable but you're going to meet with your past, I could have done it alone and request for you to come a few times, although Arthur has asked as a favor you know what it means" I don't know how to answer his question because he is right.

"Honey, don't worry about it, sooner or later I had to do it. I've never cheated on you, we have never cheated that's why we are an excellent couple and good friends in many ways. I would like to go straight to the hotel and the weather could go to the park and eat something in there" I told him trying to chance de subject, we had flown all night practically I didn't sleep at all and I'm not in my best mood, well, that always happens to me, jet-lag overwhelms me, but I know exactly how to take stress off, I turned my head to Brad's direction and give him the most wicked look and smiled.

"Annie, if you look at me that way it's why you're not thinking about the walk in the park" I laughed out loud and some people turn to me. "Come on Brad, I want to sleep among other things"

When we reach to the hotel, The Fairmont Olympic, we had to change our reservations from a single suite to a double so we could be more comfortable specially with the large amount of luggage we brought, after a while I asked Val, my employee to go to take some rest with Madisson in order to control the change of time zones.

"Ana, I'm going to take a shower, can you bring me some fresh clothes and put it in the bed, please? "I don't want to touch anything" said Brad scrunching his nose after Maddie threw him up.

"Ok... I'll do it" I placed his clothes on the bed and went to the bathroom to left the toiletries when I saw him, although I've seen him many times I love the view I have in front of me "Umm!" he's tall, finely sculpted body due to daily exercise, six pack abs, tousled blond hair in small curls, blue eyes as blue as mine, and a well-groomed circle beard, completely edible.

"Enjoying the view Mrs. Cooper?" He told me and he gave a fully toothed grin "come and make me company, I feel alone" He pouted an gave puppy eyes I didn't think twice so I took off my clothes quickly and climbed on the shower, I kissed him hard devouring his mouth, I took his cock in my hands and began to stroke then spreading kisses over his torso I looked at him mischievously I took his cock in my mouth savoring stopping before he came.

He started caressing my body, stimulating, his huge erection was in all its glory, he took and of my breast in his mouth stimulating with his tongue and the other in his hand, he continues down my abdomen and into my sex I tugged his hair attracting towards me, he threw my leg over his shoulder for better access I held on the handle of the shower door, he introduce one finger then another while sucking on my clitoris stopping before I climaxed, he put me up against the wall and he penetrated me making me cry of pleasure, moving at a frantic pace, until they came.

"Oh God Annie, you're right I have to believe in myself and throw away my fears" I give him a smile now I know I could be able to sleep better "come here I'll wash your"

" Only if I wash you back so we can finish quickly and go to sleep, just put our underwear we don't Val see us and have a breakdown" I told him between giggles "Very funny, come, let's sleep I'm tired woman!" When we were climbing on the bed my cellphone range Brad took it and grimaced he doesn't want to answer the phone but he knows if he did not do it they will call to the hotel "take it, it's Ross, tell her to call me tomorrow afternoon and the meeting will be on Monday, today is Saturday and we won't work. I hate people who want to make work on weekends knowing that we just arrived in the city"

"Steele" I said answering the phone "Grey" He said in a cold tone leaving me petrified I never imagined that would call using Ross' number, I used my professional tone "I'm sorry Grey I won't work this weekend I had told Ross yesterday" my voice came out so cold that surprised me, "You're in no conditions to say when we met or not" said an angry Christian "You are a GP employee therefore you must be professional a responsible" I was fuming "If you think you would treat me like a GP employee you are very mistaken I am not here as your employee, I have other job and I don't have to report to you, if you have any complaint write a memorandum, give it to me and I gladly will singing, but I WON'T WORK THIS WEEKEND, I made myself clear? See you on Monday" I said boiling with rage.

Bradley was looking at me scowling "What happened? You think we should go like a dog to its master's call? Ha!" I said sarcastically "No love, is just your voice didn't tremble a single moment and I like that. Besides it bothers me that he cited you and didn't call me" He said upset "Soon he will find out that you are not alone and I can defend you of all his shits"

"Silly, come here, let's sleep we both need it" He cuddle at my side and we fell asleep immediately.


	3. Chapter 3

**FIFTY SHADES OF LIES, DECEPTION, HUMILIATION AND LOVE**

 **By Melly B.**

 **Translation Alicecarolina11**

DISCLAIMER: Most of the characters belong to the excellent writer E.L James, there are new characters that created are by myself. I would appreciate everything good or bad you can tell me. ENGLISH IS NOT MY MOTHER LANGUAGE.

I want to apologize for the delay I'm still on holidays.

Thank you for your kind reviews.

I hope you like this chapter... Enjoy!

Dedicated to **"Les Submissive"**

 **CHAPTER III**

 **Previously**

Bradley was looking at me scowling "What happened? You think we should go like a dog to its master's call? Ha!" I said sarcastically "No love, is just your voice didn't tremble a single moment and I like that. Besides it bothers me that he cited you and didn't call me" He said upset "Soon he will find out that you are not alone and I can defend you of all his shits"

"Silly, come here, let's sleep we both need it" He cuddle at my side and we fell asleep immediately.  
.

 **Christian Point of View**

Ana returns from New York today, Oh God! I would like to see her, my sweet baby, I've repeat many times to myself how stupid I was to not look for her the day she left. I was a coward, a fucker, I didn't want to know anything about her own where she was, she is mine, only mine, I was so stupid how come I lost the only woman Who understood me, the one who gave me everything, but it was her fault that I behaved the way I did, how she could cheat on me with Orson? After all we live, we were engaged, and we were to get married for God's sake, how she could do it? Would be that the reason why I didn't look for her? Or it would be my wounded pride?

And now, after three years she reappears and I am with Sam, my sweet and beautiful Sammy, but Anastasia is different she's mine and no one else's. I need to hear her sweet voice, I need to see her, I can't wait until the meeting on Monday, and I'd like to see her. I should have enough courage to ask Welch to keep an eye on her, Elliot saw her a few months ago, she was alone and they talked for a few short minutes at least that's what he told me.

Ha! If only Kavanagh knew that it was Ana who made the lasagna she craved so badly when she was pregnant with Ava, Elliot the fucker he is went to see her you didn't inform me. I need to see her today, I'll call her and make an excuse of a meeting, yes, that's it, I need to hear her in my territory, but I can't call her from my number she'll know is me, I'll call her from Ross' office she left her corporative phone in there. Take a breath Grey

"Steele" she said "Grey" I said in a cold tone, yeah that's it show her the dominant you are "I'm sorry Grey I won't work this weekend I had told Ross yesterday" what the hell? How dare she to speak to u that way? I will not let her! My Ana's voice sounded so cold, so professional, she is not my sweet Ana anymore.

"You're in no conditions to say when we met or not" I said completely upset "You are a GP employee therefore you must be professional a responsible" take this Steele and put it in your pipe, you have to do whatever I say. "if you think you would treat me like a GP employee you are very mistaken I am not here as your employee, I have other job and I don't have to report to you, if you have any complaint write a memorandum, give it to me and I gladly will singing, but I WON'T WORK THIS WEEKEND, I made myself clear? See you on Monday" what the fuck? Did shouted at me? Did she hang up on me? She'll see who the boss is. And now I have to go to the family get together and I'm not in the mood, conversation with Ana made my blood boil, I will run for a while and then get ahead to my family's house.

 **APOV**

We slept for about five hours we were wasted, despite I didn't get enough sleep hunger woke me up it was nearly two o'clock in the afternoon. We put it some flannel pants and t-shirts and headed to the kitchen.

"Hello Val, forgive me for leaving you alone with…" she cut me off "Don't worry Ana, everything is fine, we already ate, Madisson is in the room watching TV" she told me kindly, although she is younger than Carla she treats me like her own daughter, how I my mother, I miss her so much that my heart hurts.

"Hi Valerie, how are you? Did you rest?" Brad told her with his all-American-boy smile

"yes, thank you very much, I'm perfectly, I ate and now I would like to take a bath in that wonderful bath tub" her comment make me laugh a lot "you two should go out, eat something, take a little walk in the park so you can go to work rested and refreshed on Monday. And… before you can say a word I will stay here with Madisson and I won't accept a NO for an answer." Val told to us with an impassive face, I look Bradley in the face and we gladly accepted her offering.

"We can go and eat somethings nearby and then walk around, there are a few good places in the area"

"I know sweetheart, sweet can go to Purple Cafe and Wine Bar we can eat and order something in the bar".

"it's ok, there is no problem as long as is not excessively" we went to the bedroom to get dressed, as winter is starting we must to wear coats, Bradley wore a green Gucci linen shirt that I gave to him last Christmas, it fitted to his well-trained boddy in a sexy way, black jeans, brown Dios dress shoes and his F1 black leather jacket, he looked completely edible. I put a pair of skinny jeans it fitted like a second skin making my hips and butter look really nice, high heels boots; I looked as tall as Brad, a white knitted sweater with two plum lines. I grabbed a knitted hat to match my sweater and boots, a silver chain with the symbol of love, hope, peace and fertility, heart shaped diamond earrings and a bracelet, I kept my makeup simple, I have learned how to emphasize my eyes, perfume and voila. I was ready.

I could hear Brad and Maddie giggles, when I came out of the room are gained a round of applause so. He took my hand and we walked to Purple Cafe it was nearly our hotel as we enter we take a sight of the place there was a large wooden circular tower full of wine and all kind of beverages, a bar with many stools around the wooden tower a semicircular staircase hugged the tower, there were tables for two persons, family tables, or meetings lunch, it was a very nice atmosphere we could see couples and families enjoying their time.

"Annie, if you want we can seating in the bar until a table becomes free, I can ask the Maître to look for a table or we can eat at the bar, what do you want?" I shrugged and said its ok, "Go to the bar I'll talk to the Maître" Brad gone leaving me alone in the bar, a old couple motion me to take a seat.

"thank you so much, I've to wait for my boyfriend" I tell to the kind couple "Don't worry about it young lady, we'll finish our drinks go look your boyfriend and we will wait here" the old man told me, I made my way through the restaurant and I saw him talking to some people as I approached I heard comments about his outfit and couldn't help but smile I touched in the back "Brad honey I fo…" I couldn't finish my sentence when I noticed who he was talking to.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	4. Chapter 4

**FIFTY SHADES OF LIES, DECEPTION, HUMILIATION AND LOVE**

 **By Melly B.**

 **Translation Alicecarolina11**

DISCLAIMER: Most of the characters belong to the excellent writer E.L James, there are new characters that created are by myself. I would appreciate everything good or bad you can tell me. ENGLISH IS NOT MY MOTHER LANGUAGE.

I want to apologize for the delay I'm still on holidays.

Thank you for your kind reviews.

I hope you like this chapter... Enjoy!

Dedicated to **"Les Submissive"**

 **CHAPTER IV**

 **Previously**

"Annie, if you want we can seating in the bar until a table becomes free, I can ask the Maître to look for a table or we can eat at the bar, what do you want?" I shrugged and said its ok, "Go to the bar I'll talk to the Maître" Brad gone leaving me alone in the bar, a old couple motion me to take a seat.

"thank you so much, I've to wait for my boyfriend" I tell to the kind couple "Don't worry about it young lady, we'll finish our drinks go look your boyfriend and we will wait here" the old man told me, I made my way through the restaurant and I saw him talking to some people as I approached I heard comments about his outfit and couldn't help but smile I touched in the back "Brad honey I fo…" I couldn't finish my sentence when I noticed who he was talking to.  
.

 **APOV**

Oh. My. God…Of all people in Seattle I had to meet them today?

Seriously?

"Elliot, what a surprise, I didn't expect to see you. How are you?" I told him

amazed, every seemed to go in slow motion, Elliot was completely mute.

"Ana? Darling Is that you?" I turned around and saw people looking at me

in an unpleasant way. Grace stood and hugged me giving me that beautiful

smile that always filled me with confidence, kindness and security "Grace" I

cleared my throat, there were Carrick, Kate and Ethan, Mia and Christian

would show anytime, Oh God! This can't be worse. "how are you? You look

amazing, beautiful and elegant as always" I told her smiling so she could

feel the sincerity of my words.

"I am fine sweetheart, here are Carrick, Ethan and Kate, you're not going to

say hello?" Grace didn't know how to handle the situation and neither do I.

I approached to greet them. "Hey Steele, you look different" Ethan told me

giving a bear hug. "Hello pretty lady, look at you! You look fantastic" said

Carrick while looked at me with the same sweetness as he looks at Mia.

"Hello Carrick, you are so flawless and elegant as ever"

"Hello Kate, How are you?" I greet her despite we do not speak to each

other, I have manners, besides I still love her like a sister although she

doesn't want to see me. "Anastasia, I'm fine, thank you" the fact that she

used my full name indicates me that she is still upset, will I be able to tell

her what happened?

" Brad, honey I found a table, I don't think the couple who were there wait

so much longer… Well, It was really nice to see you, have a wonderful

night" I said trying to look calm. "Hey, no way. Yo haven't greet me!" said

Elliot hugging me lifting me and spinning "How are you"

"Very Well, I'm perfectly" I said flushed by the look everybody gave to us

"yeah, I can see that" He said whistling making me feel embarrassed

"ELLIOT"Grace and Carrick shout "show some respect for Ana, but

specially Kate" Grace said scolding him.

"Sorry babe" He told Kate looking as if he was caught with his hands in the

cookie jar "I'm sorry Ana".

"Don't worry about it baby, at least I have no problem" she said looking

Brad.

"Me neither sweetie, you know I never reproach your anything about your

friends" Bradley told me giving me a sweet kiss attracting me to his chest

"Besides I Know Elliot since college" Everybody was looking at us

perplexed and I know that all of them are making the same question, Are

them together? The unspoken question but very visibly in their eyes.

"Wait a minute" here goes the question and of course Elliot had to make it,

besides Mia he was the curious one "Ana, Are you and Cooper together?"

"Ana and I are engaged, therefore we're together Elliot" said Brad quietly,

hugging me and giving me a kiss on the temple. "Yes Elliot, we're a couple

for some time now" I said smilig.

"Why don't you stay with us? There's enough space in this table" Carrick

asked quite happy "Thank you but we don't want to bother you" Brad told

him "Right, we don't want to bother" I said but the real reason is I don't

want to see Christian, not yet. "Not at all, we can make some chatting

about New York" Carrick told me "My father is right, besides I think

Christian and Sam won't come and Mia must have gone home with all her

shoppings, so there's space for everyone and if they come we can always

look for more chairs" Elliot told to us, I look at Brad waiting for an answer

and what I said and did to him leave everybody in shock, "Whatever you

want honey, If you want to stay with them I have no problem" and gave

him a chaste and long kiss, I've never been open to public displays of

afection

"Ok. We stay here with the Grey, I want to talk to Elliot about the penthouse

in Bellevue" I sat next to Grace, Brad was in the corner, in front of him were

Kate and Elliot, then I remembered that kind couple I excuse myself and

got up to apologize with them, fortunately they were sat at the table in

offered to buy a drink and they gladly accepted. I went to the bar and

ordered a glass of champagne, I paid and sent it to their table so they can

toast for they anniversary.

 **CPOV**

If I hadn't come my mother would have lecture me, I must on what my

father wants to tell me about Mia's Bussines and the delation against GP. I

want to see the wine menu, I'd like to choose a good one for the late lunch

early dinner. I saw my family, they stand out among the others, they're so

boisterous. Who's that with my brother? Is that Bradley Cooper? Wow,

that's news! Mmm…. Look at the gorgeous brunette who's hugging Elliot,

what a wonderful legs, uufff… that assignment looks really good, her hair a

little bit short but it doesn't matter…. Wait a minute! Is that? No, no it can't

be. Is… Anastasia? Is that Anastasia? What the fuck? And Cooper is

hugging her, did he kiss her? Wha…. She's responding the kiss, they're

sitting in the table? With my family? What the fuck is going on here? I bet it

was my father's idea.

I need a drink, something strong! I need to process everything I'll a double

scotch not triple, the stronger the better. Ana left the table, I must control

myself, I am a dominant I'm not a wimp. Ok. Mia arrived, I can focus on my

sister and her silly stuff, I know she'll make a scene when she'll see Ana, I'll

take that oportunity to make my appearence.

While I was approaching to the table, Mia was walking to the table and saw

her, without looking at her surrounding she started to scream "AANAAA"

"Ana, is that you?" she answered nodding smiling for the scene Mia is

causing "Wow, you look incredible, more than incredible, you look fabulous!

You seem a different, My brother's jaw is going to drop when he sees you"

 **APOV**

OMG!... Brad chocked with his beer due to Mia's loquacious comment,

Elliot spat his drink all over his shirt "MIA, watch your mouth, don't say a

word" Grace said scolding her while she got up and helped me with Brad

who was still coughing.

"Breath Bradley, that's it, breath slowly, do you want to go back to the

hotel" I asked him cleaning his face with a napking, he denied moving his

head, he put his forehead to mine Iam fine honey, come sit down here so

we can eat, today was filled with emotions" He told me calmer "No, I need

to see you're ok, that you're breathing fine then I will took a seat" I told him

with tears in my eyes remembering the awful nightmares after the accident

where he and I met.

"Hey beautiful, look at me, I'm perfectly, I'm breathing well. Take a seat,

keep calm, I'm fine" I nodded and giving him a chaste kiss I sat down.

Everyone was staring at us, nobody said a word. "I'm really sorry Ana, I

didn't know you were accompanied" Mia said ashamed "Hello, I'm Mia

Grey, I apologize for my behavior"

We didn't noticed that he was watching at us until he spoke…

"Good evening, I'm sorry I'm late, I was in a meeting and then I went out for

a run" he greeted her parents and siblings "Bradley Cooper, what a

surprise! How are you?"

"Wow Christian, how wonderful to see you, I'm very well thanks, I'm at my

best moment" Brad rose from his seat shaking his hand "How are you"

Brad asked him and everybody were waiting for Christian to greet me.

"Never better" Christian answered, in that moment he looked at my with

coldly and I give him my best poker face and running my hand through my

hair is spoke to him…

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
